Una
Una is a gargoyle, the leader of the London Clan, and a merchant at Into The Mystic. History Born sometime before the Bombing of London, Una grew up alongside her rookery brothers, Leo and Griff. She became the leader of her clan while running a magic shop with Leo, who, along with her, believed what happened outside the shop was none of their concern. Griff wasn't on the same page with them, believing strongly in the way of the Gargoyle: To Protect. Ignoring their pleas to stay home with them where it was safe, Griff would go out to help in the war-effort, leaving his family to worry about him, Una especially, hinting she had romantic feelings for him. Some time during the war, Griff returned with a gargoyle who introduced himself as Goliath, and Una was dishearted that Goliath would not help them convince Griff to stay out of the war. Instead, she settled with asking Goliath to protect Griff, to which he responded, to her confusion, he wouldn't let Griff die again. When neither Goliath nor Griff returned, Una and Leo were left heartbroken, believing they both perished during the war, and commisioned a monument in their honor. Many years later, Una and Leo still ran their magic shop and had become mates. Still they were convinced what happened outside the shop was none of their concern. They also managed to hide in plain sight as the locals believed them to be wearing costumes and masks. They would soon re-encounter Goliath again, who claimed he'd never met them before and knew nothing of their friend Griff. Outraged, believing Goliath was the cause of Griff's death and angered he would have the nerve to come back to them, they attacked Goliath and his fellow travelers, Elisa, angela, and Bronx, ending the confrontation with Una casting spells on them to knock them all unconcious. When Goliath woke up, they threatened he would never see his friends again. this whole experiance finally persuaded Goliath to use the Phoenix Gate to uncover this baffling mystery. Disappearing into the past, Una and Leo believed Goliath had abandoned his friends like, as they believed, he abandoned Griff. They confronted Elisa, Angela, and Bronx about this, but then Leo, to Una's shock, set them free. Leo then said to his mate perhaps they'd been blaiming the wrong gargoyle for all those years. Una protested they were only protecting their home, but Leo responded, even if that was right, turning their back on Griff and his plight was wrong, and they accept perhaps it was their fault. But they are granted a second chance when Goliath returns to the present with Griff, to their shock and happiness. Una apologizes to Goliath, who accepts it. And from that day forward, Una and Leo joined Griff in defending the good people of London from wrongdoers. Characteristics Una very much resembles a winged unicorn, hence her name. She has feathered wings, and hooves instead of clawed feet. Her tail is much shorter than other gargoyles' tails, and is covered with long hair. She is a skilled sorceress (no doubt thanks in part to the line of business that she is in), and may even have some precognitive ability; on the night that Griff went off to his final fight in the Battle of Britain, she mentioned having terrible forebodings for him. Trivia * The spell Una used to knock Goliath, Elisa, Angela, and Bronx unconscious was "Dormite, hostes mei, ubi statis" (Latin for "Sleep, my enemies, where you stand"). Quotes "I know my merchandise." Appearances Category:Gargoyles Category:Female gargoyles Category:Magic-wielders Category:London Clan Category:Clan leaders